Eratos: Forever with You
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: Melpomene Act II: (OC/Karl YAOI LEMON) The Big Day is here (FINISHED)
1. Crosses to Carry

  
  
  
  


**Eratos**  
_Part One: A Knight's Reflection_  
Written by _Col. Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  
Author's Note: _Eratos is the Greek Muse of Love Stories_   
  
  
The workers were all ready to settle down for the night, darkness was setting over the farm like a blanket of stars. The last of the 1st Panzer Division finished covering their Molgas with a tarp. Wilson was on the porch, carving into a stick with Scout by his side. O'Connell and Hermann were in a bedroom, using their freedom wisely. Thomas was staring amorously at the picture of Nancy, he was definately in love with her and he was thrilled to know that it's NOT unrequited. Karl was taking a well-deserved nap, his uniform folded neatly in the chair. Karl was sleeping in the buff, the blanket only covering his legs and some of his naughty bits. In the window of the bedroom, looking at the apple trees and the stars was Leon. Shirtless and looking mighty endowed, Leon turned around on occassion to watch his beauty sleep. Sorrow lingered in his pristene, exotic eyes, his pouty lips curled in a sad frown. He was in a state of sorrow and grief, Leon then turned back to the window. //I destroyed 2 planets, how can I of anyone be deserving of love? Of happiness?// Leon slipped his uniform jacket on his shoulders and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Walking down the stairs, he heard Wilson playing the harmonica, Leon continued to walk for the door. The water sprinklers kicked on, spraying the apple trees with life-giving water. Leon gazed up at the stars, the moons were just slivers, no light was really showing. The dirt road crunched under his boots, the cool night time air made his skin break into goosebumps. Leon stopped short when one of the workers' daughters ran over with an apple slice. Leon looked down at the girl, looking into her big, thoughtful blue eyes. He took the apple slice and looked at it, then patted the girl on the head. "Thank-you." The girl giggled and ran off, before Leon bit into the apple slice, he stopped to think. //60 billion people died when Earth was set asunder. 3 million died when Malfaes was destroyed by the Ultima Void spell... But Zi... this is my true home now, people have accepted my power. They saw past the hocus-pocus and the superstitions. And Karl... oh Karl....// Biting into the apple slice, Leon's indigo eyes closed. Munching on the apple for a few seconds, the mage began to think to himself again. //It wasn't all that long ago when we actually met. But I want to spend forever with him. I want to make him happy, he deserves that happiness.// Leon sat down on the tree stump and went into a small meditative trance. The trees around him began to contort to powerful forces, they took on the Green Man motifs. Leon's expression eased, he went into a deep meditation.   
  
Karl turned in his sleep, he heard the sounds of a roaring fire and the chants of irrate people. He could feel the flames against his face, he smelled the unforgettable and grotesque smell of burning flesh. A woman screamed for help, but only to be drowned by the sounds of people who wanted blood. Karl opened his eyes to see men and women in black and white around a pyre, they carried crosses and bibles, crying out to kill the witch. The pyre contained a woman in flames, screaming for help. No one would heed her cries, they'd only throw things at her to silence her pleas. Karl ran to the people and tried to latch onto their clothing, begging for them to let her go. But his hands went through them like if they weren't there. The flames turned blue, causing the people to jump back. A man stood in the pyre, unhurt by the fire. He wore elegant wizard's attire and had long, flowing beautiful slate-blue hair. Karl knew immediately who it was, just by the sense of awe from the crowd. Leon cradled the cindered woman in his arms as if she were his lover that had been charred. His slender fingers touched the pentacle around her neck, sorrow mixed with rage swelled in his indigo eyes. "Exemplar Leonardo...." A man stood closer to the extinguished pyre. ".... stay away...." Leon gently put the woman down and stood up, his eyes were totally white instead of the norm. Karl knew that when Leon's eyes get that way, it means he's maddened with hate and he's going to lash out. He pointed to everyone and shouted in rage. "You muckrats have the rights to judge, you think because you walk on two legs, you're better than those who walk on 4... or 6... or 8... or none at all! You all think that God is justified when a wet-nurse is burned at the stake while your wives cause adultery with the stableboys or your daughters commit mortal sins with the preachers!!! What about your sons!? Your husbands!? You think I do not see what is in any of your minds!? You think I am blind!?! You think God is here with us, guiding you in your quest to purify and sanctify??!!! Look at me! I am a Mage, I am a Pagan! Those who have not sinned, light this pyre and burn me alive!!! What are you people afraid of!? Are you afraid of the devil!? Well, it shouldn't be the devil you should be fearing..." Leon's eyes turned green, the Third Eye Gem appeared on his forehead. "**YOU SHOULD BE FEARING ME!!!!**" Karl stood back as the woman's head exploded next to him, the townsfolk were scattering when everyone's heads began to explode in a bloody, morbid mess. Those who were seeking sanctuary from the psychic assault reached over the pyre and latched onto Leon's elegant and ornate wizard's robes. Leon kicked their arms away and smashed a farmer in the face with his staff. "You are quick to ask for forgiveness so you can save your own hides and burn more of my breathern!!! You are worse than animals, even rats have the dignity to die like men!!! Die like maggots for you shall be feeding them!" Leon swung his mage's staff in front of them, the beggars exploded in a bloody heap. The bodies dropped from the pyre, the town was a massacre. Karl stepped up to the pyre, his clothes soaked in blood. He saw on Leon's pale cheeks, that Leon was crying.... crying blood tears. The lovely colonel turned around, seeing a sign nailed on the tree. It read in chalky white letters: ROANOKE.   
  
  
Karl opened his eyes, he sat straight up, drenched in sweat. He huffed, his knuckles white from gripping the blankets. Putting his clothes back on, he ran downstairs. The rooms were dark, everyone was asleep. Karl ran down the road until he got to the treestump on which Leon was meditating. "How was Earth really destroyed?" Karl broke Leon out of meditation. The trees turned back into normal apple trees, Leon looked up at Karl and frowned. "I feared this day would come..." "Why?" Leon signalled for Karl to sit down in front of him, he slid his hand on Karl's cheek. "I destroyed Earth... intentionally." "W-why?" Taking off Karl's uniform hat, Leon's Third-Eye Crystal reappeared. He gently placed his hands on Karl's head, Leon whispered softly. "If it gets too graphic, latch onto my wrist or scream." "Alright." Karl and Leon were put into a trance, they both were standing in the U.N Building in New York City. The nations had gathered for a summit, people were shouting in anger and throwing and slamming books around. _"This is the building where it all began."_ Leon pointed out, taking Karl by the hand. _"It's called the United Nations Summit. Nations from around the world gather here to play police to the rest of the world."_ _"Why is everyone shouting?"_ _"....you'll see...."_ The summit was an intense one, Karl listened intently, but he was confused with all the terms. Leon pulled the Imperial colonel close and closed his eyes. _"The bloodiest, most deadly wars in ALL of Earth's history has been fought over one thing.... religion."_ Leon kept his eyes closed, his hands trembling. _"Since a man named George W. Bush was elected President of the United States of America... the line between Church and State vanished entirely. Religion got out of hand in America, everyone went back to Salem mentality. I was the Governor of Magics and Antiquities of the Planet Earth.... another name for Exemplar. When I had heard of this...."_ The argument was about impeaching Bush from office, but the meeting was interupted when an 8-point star appeared in the middle of the floor, surrounded by runes in a circular pattern. The summit silenced themselves when Leon appeared. Leon's hair was still long and now it was in a braid. He was wearing Edwardian-Victorian clothing, a monocle on one eye. "Governor Leon." One said, in awe. "Spare me pleasantries." Leon stepped off the runic circle and walked to the podium. In his hand was the Staff of Ages, the Mage's Cross was around his neck. "My business here is short and sweet, so listen up." Everyone listened, expecting something significant. Leon's eyes were not white, he wasn't clouded by judgement. But the words out of his mouth would change the course of history. "...give me ONE impeccable reason I should NOT destroy Earth. You got 60 seconds starting now." _"The answer they gave me is why I did what I did."_ _"Earth must not have had one redeeming quality.... otherwise you wouldn't have done what you done."_ _"Earth was as close to Hell anyone can ever get...."_ Leon turned toward Karl, his hands on Karl's shoulders. _"...forgive me....."_ _"You.... you were within you rights to eliminate something this horrid, Leon."_ Karl slid his hands on Leon's waist, their gaze met. _"From the day you landed on Earth from Malfaes.... it was hell for you... I read it in your eyes that day I found you..."_   
  
  
"Poor guy..." Three Imperial officers saw the man bundled in tattered robes huddled close. They passed him up, giving him a quick glance over. It was snowing heavily, the man was freezing and he looked weak and very sick. The Imperial officers saluted and continued walking. The figure stepped into the alley, seeing the man in the robes. His beautiful green eyes looked at the man with sorrow and compassion. "Hey... you okay?" The man lifted his head slowly, he was trembling from terror and fatigue. In his indigo eyes, the Imperial Major saw millenia of torment and pain and anguish, a neverending pool of torment and sorrow. The Major frowned, he unbuttoned his uniform jacket and peeled it off his body. Underneath, he wore a thin, white button-up shirt, the major's pale skin was getting goosebumps from the chill. He was about to put it around the man when the man gently grasped his wrists. The Major shook his head and wrapped the uniform jacket around the man in rags. A warm smile crept up on his lips, he looked up at the blonde major. "Come, let's get you out of the cold..." Hesitant to take him up on his offer, the man got up by using the Staff of Ages. His long, ratty, slate-blue hair hung against his handsome face. The Major slung the man's arm around his shoulders and helped him out of the alley. "The name's Karl Lichen Schubaltz.... what's yours? Or do you even remember?" "L-leon.... Leon Aethelwulf..." "I see. You look so ill, I cannot find it in my heart to leave you alone like this." "...I cannot perish, my life is eternal." "Immortal?" "Immortal.... a curse so pained..." "Don't fight the heeves." "I need...." Karl entered the inn with Leon in tow, he looked at the innkeeper and barked his command. "Quick!! Get me a room and get this man some food!!" "Y-yes, Major!"   
  
  
_"You cared for me, you were the first one who made contact with me... the first one to really open me up." "You were the first one who taught me that there was more to life than __just_ the Imperial army." "Zi is my home now, I feel welcome here." "I am glad to hear that. It's warming to know that." "You make me feel warm. You are my light, Karl... my light and my hope. I vow that that light shall never be extinguished. Not as long as I have breath in me."   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	2. Don't Cry Alone

  
  
  


**Eratos**  
_Pt. Two: Don't Cry Alone_

  
  
  
  
2 years ago...   
  
Prozen looked at the new Lieutenant as he stood by Karl's side, he was perturbed at the fact that the person was wearing a black uniform instead of the shitty, off-grey color. The person could read the anger in Karl's eyes, he didn't want to deal with Prozen. Marcus was on Karl's other side, standing at attention in Prozen's eyes. Prozen turned toward the man in black, frowning. "Why are you not showing respect in the presence of a Minister, a High Official?" "Pot-smoking on the staff, Prozen? Tsk tsk." "You're on thin ice, Aethelwulf." "I would be on thin ice but I can levitate, sir." Prozen ignored that comment and turned toward Karl, his expression dark. "You lost us another battle, Major." He reeled his hand back and slapped Karl, then without warning, Leon slapped Prozen back. The white-haired Minister felt his cheek with a disgusted look on his face. He went back to what he was doing. "I cannot afford to keep you as a Major if you keep fucking things up for me!!" "I dunno, you're digging a nice grave for yourself, Minister." Leon interupted Prozen's words with his own. "Watch it, Aethelwulf." "Sorry, sir. But we cannot lose anymore troops, these are human lives you're gambling with! My job is to keep my men alive!" "Your job is to win us battles and gain victory for the Empire, Mjr. Schubaltz!" "I don't care about victories if many men had died to gain it!" Prozen reeled his hand back and slapped Karl again, and like before, Leon slapped Prozen back. "Sorry, reflex." "...." "Minister, may I offer some advice?" Leon spoke up, walking from behind Karl. "Oh how can you enlighten me, upstart?" "Do you know the difference between 'zot' and 'zap'?" Leon asked, rolling up his sleeves. "What kind of question is that??" Without warning or anything, Prozen was nailed by lightning, a loud, booming ZOT was heard. It shattered windows and computer screens and deafened Marcus and Karl temporarily. Prozen was charred and smoking, he blinked, his hair at fritz. Leon walked up to Prozen. "That was zot.... this is zap." he touched Prozen's shoulder, zapping him with another high voltage of lightning. Then Prozen was nailed with a bolt of lightning again. "Zot." Leon touched Prozen's shoulder, zapping him yet again. "Zap." He smiled and patted Prozen on the shoulder. "Remember that next time. It'll save me the headache."   
Marcus, Leon and Karl walked down the hallway, Leon had a smile on his face but Karl's cheek was bruised and Marcus was pissed. Entering the officer's lounge, Leon gently put his hand on Karl's shoulder and slowly turned him around. He softly and featherly touched Karl's bruised cheek, their eyes locked, their gaze soft and gentle. "I'm sorry." "No, it's okay. I'm used to this." "....P-prozen slaps you often?" "..." In that fleeting moment, Leon could see how human Karl really was. Instead of attacking that weakness, Leon's thumb stroked Karl's cheek, then brushed against his lip. He pulled Karl close to his chest with his arm, surprising the effeminate major. "I hadn't been human in 15,000 years. It's okay to cry." "C-cry?" Karl pulled away from Leon's loving grasp, his expression trying to hide the heartache. "I can't cry, I can't be sad. I have to be strong in the eyes of my men." "... to be human is the ultimate role-modeling for men of military status. They need a human leader... they need a leader who can feel emotions, who can bleed, who sheds ears and can laugh..." "...." Karl turned away and walked away, his lovely face so sad and sorrowful. "K-karl...!!" Leon ran to Karl's side and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face him. "You are better than me in most respects! Look!!" Leon cut into his wrist with a knife, causing Karl to gasp. He slapped the knife from Leon's hand, then went to bandage the cut. But looking at the cut, Karl dropped the gauze. Touching the wound, he looked up at Leon. "Your blood is... aquamarine." "I am no longer part of the Pattern, I have no use for blood or much any other organ. Anything I comsume becomes quintessence for my Quintessence Storage, that's why I ate large amounts that day... I was out. This is not blood, Karl. This is quintessence. It flows in my veins more than blood. This power is needed to fuel my spells. The blood in my body is used for another power.... my psionics. The only blood in my body is up here..." Leon's fingers touched his temple, a frown on his face. "I forgotten what it was like to be human. But for a human to act like an immortal idol..." "Then you don't understand how I feel." Karl's eyes narrowed, he turned away to walk again. "Military comes first..." "Don't be to sure. Along with being human you are also mortal. You'll die of old age before what it is like to truly be alive." Karl stopped then turned around to face Leon, his eyes were in fact watering. Leon put his hands on Karl's slender cheeks and wiped them away with his thumbs. "Tears... Karl, devils never cry. Tears are a gift that humans have that I wish I had." "Y-you can't cry?" Karl's hand lifted up the slate-blue bangs from Leon's eyes to see with his own eyes that Leon's left cheek was stained with red blood. He was crying blood, not water tears. Karl returned the favor by wiping the tears from Leon's eyes, even if it was getting blood on his uniform. "I'm sorry." "It's alright." Leon smiled, his fingers gingerly touched Karl's cheek. "Leon.... I want to ask you something." "Yes, Karl?" "Why do you look like you're sad all the time?" Leon frowned and pulled away, turning his back away. "...I cannot tell you." "Why not?" Karl asked, frowning himself. "Let me help you!" "....no... this burden I carry, I carry alone. I am sorry, Karl, but that is the way it's always been." "Leon." Karl watched Leon walk off down the hallway, his eyes narrowed and he put one hand over one side of his face. "Don't. Don't cry alone, Leon. Even though it's blood you cry, you can still do so."   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	3. Departure

  
  
  


**Eratos**  
_Pt Three: Departure_

  
  
  
  
"Leon?" Karl shook him gently, the handsome arch-mage turned around to face his fianceé, opening his eyes slightly. "The Great Whales are here."   
O'Connell hugged Wilson and smiled, his sack of belongings over his shoulder. "Bye, Wilson. Hopefully I'll see you around." "Political refugees. I don't like that, Jake. You always been one for the Republic. What did you do to fall astray?" "...fall in love." O'Connell replied, then petted Scout. The 12-year-old Collie whined but remained at Wilson's side. O'Connell walked to the convertable with Hermann and got in, he watched as the Imperial zoids were starting to file into the Imperial-marked Great Whale. Karl yawned, then stretched. After the Iron Kong Mk-II was parked in its' proper hangar, he got out. Next to Karl was the König Wolf and beside that was the DiBison. It was still only 5:30 in the morning, the sun hadn't rose yet. Walking to a comfortable spot, Karl lied down, taking off his uniform hat. Leon walked up and set a few pamphlets down beside him. Sitting up, Karl took a pamphlet in his hands. "What are these?" "Wedding planner." Leon smiled at Karl, his hand on Karl's cheek. "I know you want to be married in your uniform, that's fine by me. But I'd like to have the other things planned out in a romantic fashion." "I'll look them over." Karl smiled, then patted the seat next to him. "We got a way to go in the Great Whale. Why don't you sleep with me?" "Anything for you." Leon smiled and lied down beside Karl, the beautiful colonel wrapped one arm around his betroth's waist. He fell asleep rather quickly, but Leon remained awake, just to watch Karl sleeping.   
  
  
6 months before Chaotic Century...   
"Leon! Hold on! I'll get you out of there in a jiffy!" Karl called out down the hallway, machine gun still in hand. "No you don't!" The tonfa-weilding bandit smacked Karl's machine gun out of his hands. Karl staggered a bit, but the bandit continued to wail on the lovely Major. Karl shielding the blows with his arms, but he was getting badly battered. Finally the bandit gave Karl one helluva sucker punch, knocking him to his knees. A small trail of blood trinkled down from the corner of Karl's lips. He looked up at the bandit, looking at his mocking face. "B-bastard." The bandit grabbed Karl by the locks of his blonde hair and yanked him upward. He grinned and held a knife to Karl's throat. "You're a pretty one. Do the Empire actually hire to pretty boys? Or are you one of those 'Companions' in the uniform of an Imperial major?" "...." "If you are a hired companion, suck my dick for 50 Marcs." The bandit was in the process of unzipping his pants, his hand still holding Karl up by the hair. The bandit's henchmen were behind him, laughing at Karl's dismay. "Suck, bitch!" The bandit laughed, forcefully shoving Karl closer to his erection. But before anything was going to happen, the bandit was castrated by a bolt of electricity. The bandit screamed, falling down, holding his bleeding area. The others aimed their machine guns at Karl as Leon approached. Leon looked badly ripped up, he was wrapped in barbed wire for an hour. Cuts were aquamarine, not crimson. The bandits opened fire on Leon, Karl looked up in horror to see Leon getting battered by the barrage of bullets. The bandits stopped, laughing, they expected Leon to drop. But soon they stopped, staring at the arch-mage as quintessence leaked from the bullet wounds. The quintessence immediately dried, healing the wounds. "What the--!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" "...pissed." Leon's eyes glowed green, the gem appeared on his forehead. The bandits looked up, only to be bitten in half by their own Command Wolves. Leon fell to the ground as the rain began to fall on their bodies. Karl's arms pulled his Lieutenant friend to his body, Leon's head in Karl's lap. The rain felt so good against their wounded bodies. Karl looked up at the dark sky, the rain hiding his tears. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this, Leon... I'm sorry." "You... you knew these bandits were going to be more than a handful, why did you follow them alone?" Leon whispered in a low, weak voice. "I had to, I'm an Imperial officer. It's my duty to uphold the law." "I don't need you dead, Karl.... not now, not ever." Leon's voice was lower, softer and emotional. "But Leon." Karl whispered so softly, his fingers in Leon's slate-blue hair. "...I want you close to me. That's why I wanted you to be with me." "Hmmmm?" Leon looked up at the blonde Major, seeing the pent-up emotions in his green eyes. "Leon, I.... I...." Karl buried his face in Leon's shoulder as he spoke. "I love you." "Y-you.... you love me?" "Yes. Please don't.... don't be offended." "Karl..." Leon smiled, his hand slid softly against Karl's cheek. "I want to love you.... I really do...." "B-but....??" Leon didn't respond to that, Karl opened his eyes and looked down. Leon had lost consciousness, causing the major to break down inside. He pulled Leon close, shielding him from the rain, praying back-up arrives.   
  
  
//I really did want to love him then.// Leon thought to himself, gently brushing tufts of blonde hair from Karl's enchanting face. His lips kissed Karl's tenderly and lovingly. //But I was still so dark, I didn't want Karl to learn what had happened only years before... how I ended up in Zi to begin with. I didn't want to lose him. I still don't.//   
  
"Leon?" Slowly, Leon opened his eyes to see Karl browsing through the pamphlets. The one in his hand was the hor d'ourves and catering planner. "How do you feel about shrimp and Petit Fores?" "Odd combination." Leon stretched, then sat up to give Karl a smooch on the cheek. "How about that?" He pointed to Shrimp and seafood neuburg. "A seafood reception?" "Why not?" "The Republic is the fishing capital of Zi, this'll cost extra." "True. Didn't think about that. How about a sweet one?" Leon flipped the page to all the desserts. "Makes my sweet tooth ache just looking at it." Karl chuckled and looked at all the sweets. "Karl..." Leon spoke in a soft tone of voice, kinda sorrowful, but still emotional. "Yes, Leon?" "That night when you confessed your feelings to me, when we chased the bandits in the Command Wolves.... what were you really thinking when I told you that I wanted to love you but couldn't?" "That was over 4 years ago, Leon." Karl looked at his magic lover, confused. "Why do you ask?" "Because I knew then that I had really upset you... I was haunted by that for a really long time." "I understand now that it was your long past that troubled you and you didn't want to open up then... especially to someone you knew for just a year." "True." "Leon, I don't care if you killed a universe out of spite, I still love you." "..." Leon pulled Karl in his arms, the green-eyed colonel dropped the pamphlet to slide his hands on Leon's chest. "I'll make you a promise." "A promise?" "As long as I'm alive, you won't have any pain." "I don't understand what you're promising me." Karl was interupted when Leon kissed him deeply, his eyes widened. Then to Karl's displeasure, he saw crimson under Leon's eyelid. He held Leon close, his eyes fluttered shut, just as blood tears fell down Leon's cheeks.   
  
  
"Leon, you'll like him. Trust me." Karl smiled, his hand on the doorknobs of Vaskuyard University. "He's not the most enchanting, but at least he has a heart." "True." Leon was behind Karl, entering the halls of the nicely decorated academy. Karl knocked on the wooden door of a dorm room, a girl with black hair answered it. She was still in bra and panties, seeing the Major and the Lieutenant there, she blushed and ran for the bathroom to get dressed. The young man in the room was not Thomas, instead he pulled up his pants upon seeing the higher ranking officers there. "We interupted Nookie-time, I see." Leon commented as they stepped inside. "Uh.... Major! I didn't know you were entering! I'll get Thomas, sir!" The Cadet was fully dressed and made a beeline for the door. Karl breathed a sigh of exasperation and sat down at the desk. On the desk were pamphlets for places to spend Spring Break and on occassion, magazines for mechanics and electronics. The place was more of a workshop and not a Cadet dorm. The Imperial flag hung on the wall, facing the window. A few minutes later, Thomas walked in wearing a Cadet uniform and a beret with the Imperial insignia. He saw Karl and saluted, still feeling goofy about the situation. "At ease, Thomas." Karl smiled, pulling out a present from his small backpack. "I brought you a present for your birthday." "Thanks, bro." Thomas opened it up and smiled upon pulling a few comic books from the box. "Thanks!" Karl chuckled and looked at Leon. "Thomas, meet my right-hand man, Leon Aethelwulf." "Hey." Leon nodded once while leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "Yo." Thomas waved with his hand, smiling. "Where are you going for Spring Break?" "Hadn't decided yet, might go back home for it." "I see." Leon stood up and looked at Karl, clearing his throat. "I'll be in the cafeteria, want anything to drink?" "Just coffee will do." "A can of Shasta." Thomas piped up, smiling. Leon nodded and walked out, closing the door with his hand. "Karl, your second-in-command seems to have lots on his mind." "Leon always looks like he's troubled. I can't help but feel that something _is_ troubling him. He won't talk to me about it, he shuts down when I ask 'What's wrong?'." "Maybe you should ask with charm." "Tried that." "If you're concerned about his happiness, you should be upfront about it." "Tried that too." "..."   
Leon walked down the hallway when he came to the auditorium, he stopped to listen to the choir and the band playing in harmony. The song was sorrowfully sweet, causing Leon to stand there enraptured. The music was most elegant, it brought Leon to tears. Images of his past flashed through his mind, he couldn't hide the pain any longer. The band instructor turned around to see the Lieutenant bleeding. He stopped the practice to rush to Leon's side. "Lieutenant! You're hurt!" He saw the blood on Leon's cheek, Leon slowly pushed him away. His hand on one side of his face. "I'll be fine, as you were." He walked down the hallway, trying to wipe the blood away. //I'm surprised I hadn't resorted to drinking yet...//   
  
  
  


**-Continued-**


	4. Fall No More

  
  
  


**Eratos**  
_Pt. Four: Fall No More_

  
  
  
Author's Note: _Song lyrics are Bella Morte's "Fall No More"_   
  
  
The Great Whales landed in Guygalos just on time, the weather was next to clear and the Summer air was warm and pleasant. The Imperial zoids unloaded before Hermann's wheels did, when all was unloaded, the Whales took off again. They were right in front of the palace and looking down at them with excitement, was Emperor Rudolph. He rushed down to greet Karl and his unit, he indeed got the happy news. Leon looked around the city, then turned in front of him. They all kneeled in front of Rudolph as he approached, but got up on his command. "Is it true that you are finally getting married?" "Yes, sire." Karl nodded, poker-faced about the entire situation, but Leon could read the excitement as it oozed out of his thoughts. "I am happy for you and for Mjr. Aethelwulf." Rudolph smiled, nodding. "I always knew you made such a lovely couple." "Emperor, if I may, I'd like to go back to New Helic City for a few days." Thomas requested, his pose suggesting seriousness. "I'll have to work out some of the proper channels, but sure. I don't mind if you go back to the Republican capitol." "Thank-you, sire." "Hermann, O'Connell... see me in the courtyard after 3. I'll discuss your citizenship status and such." Rudolph turned toward the ex-Republics. "It won't take too long, but I will need to go over a few things with you." "Yes, sir." Hermann nodded, then saluted. "Colonel Schubaltz, Major Aethelwulf." Rudolph handed them a piece of plastic reminance of a credit card. "Feel free to use this for your wedding preparations." "Thank-you, sire." "Are you sure that is necessary, milord?" Leon asked, looking at the credit card. "I don't want to dry up your expenses and..." "I don't mind, Major. You both deserve it." "Thank-you, Milord." Rudolph nodded and turned to walk away, Thomas whistled at the piece of plastic. "The Emperor's Expence Card... fancy." "C'mon, Leon. Let's go shop!" "W-wait! I hadn't even parked the König Wolf yet!" Leon was grabbed by Karl and they both rushed off to the shopping district. "Ain't love grand?" Thomas smiled, watching them run off. "Yes, and what are you doing going back to Helic City?" Hermann asked, smiling. "Gonna see Nancy?" "That.... is a secret." Thomas blushed bright red.   
  
  
Karl looked over his exceptionally-nice tailored uniform, admiring all the decorations. The uniform was black and the workings were gold. The tassels were scarlet red and his gloves were white. Leon was watching all of the proceedings as the tailors felt inside Karl's suit for any inconsistancy or mis-stitch. His indigo eyes were hidden with sweet-looking shades, he was admiring Karl and his overexcited expression. //Leonardo Nygel Schubaltz? It does have a nice ring to it. Karl Lichen Aethelwulf? Hmmmm.... bah! I already decided to take the name Schubaltz. Besides, Aethelwulf is cursed anyway.// "Leon?" Snapping from his bubble of thought, Leon looked up at Karl but found himself admiring the beautifully decorated wedding uniform and the beauty who wore it. "What do you think?" "Just beautiful." Leon stood up and slipped his hands on Karl's waist. "But you're always beautiful to me." Karl smiled sweetly, they leaned forward and kissed softly and longingly. Departing slowly, their eyelids fluttered open and their amorous gaze meet. "Are you going to be fitted in a ceremonial uniform?" "I have something better in mind. But I'll make it myself. I just need the materials." "Okay." Karl smiled, his hands still on Leon's hips. "What else shall we do?" "Eat. I need to." "Your magic battery's low?" "Yes." "Alright. Where would you like to go?" Karl began delicately taking off the ceremonial uniform while the tailors ring up the cost. "Someplace cheap but serves filling food. The bulkier the stuff, the more quintessence I can gain from it." Putting on his normal, off-grey uniform, Karl looked back at Leon from the mirrors, smiling brightly. "It's been 5 years since we met and already we're getting hitched. We have come a long way from that alley." "Yes." Leon nodded as he looked at Karl through the mirror. "Only 3 years ago, you couldn't even get me to say 'I love you'." "Yes, we have come a long way." Karl nodded, putting his boots on. "I am glad we have. I am even more so about getting you to open up." "Yes..." Leon slowly rose to his feet and adjusted his black uniform's necktie. //But there is so much you do not know about.// "Let's go." Karl looped his arm around Leon's arm and collected the tailored uniform.   
  
  


_Find the end, let us start again  
Feelings lost shall surge as oceans  
So grey, she rises to the world  
And her name, shatterd years ago  
Scattered with the northern snow  
Fragments hidden well within our minds"_

  
"Leon.... why won't you talk to me about your past?" Karl asked, leaning against the doorframe. "You look like you have bottled up your entire life." "Because my life is a dark void, no one shall be sucked into it." Leon finished folding his uniform, preparing for bed. "But all dark voids can hold light, let me help you, Leon. You shouldn't close anyone from your life." Setting the uniform down, Leon's eyes stared at the buttons and patches of the Imperial unit he was in. His hand slid on the cold metal patch representing his recent rise to Major. "I dare not to." "Why not? I thought we could talk to each other about things."   


_"Till the rains fall no more  
Till the nights no longer find us here alone  
Till the rains fall no more  
Till the nights no longer find us here alone"_

  
"There is nothing to be said. Good night, Karl." Leon climbed into bed and turned off the light, he turned to face the wall but remained awake. A few seconds later, the tired Major felt a warm, naked body press against his. Karl's arms slid around Leon's abdomen, his chin rested on Leon's broad shoulder. Feeling the warmth of Karl's body against his flesh, Leon felt something inside him warm up as well. He slipped his hand gently on top of one of Karl's, caressing it gently. He turned in Karl's arms, so they were face-to-face, Leon's arms snaked around Karl's trim body. Not a word was said, there was no need for words. It was clearly easy to see that Karl was greatly worried about Leon. Afraid that the cold void of Leon's persona would swallow him whole, the green-eyed angel tried all he could to pull him out. He had seen Leon struggling to re-find his humanity, he had seen that Leon can and does feel emotions. Karl knows Leon is hurting badly, but wishes that Leon doesn't fall alone.   


_"In death's eyes, sorrow lingered once  
Seeing her life torn apart,  
the shackles fell to see her walk the Earth  
In her eyes, life is present still  
During the day I watch her sleeping  
I hold her close forever more"_

  
Before the beautiful silence was shattered, both of them leaned forward and their lips touched, Karl's hand slid through Leon's slate-blue hair, his fingers meshed between each silky tuft. Leon was enthralled in the moment, his indigo eyes showed to Karl, life that was never there. Another soft kiss and Karl's hand stroking Leon's hair affectionately, Leon's own hand slid upward. His fingertips touched Karl's cheek, his thumb pressed against his lips. Karl took Leon's hand with both of his, he sucked and caressed each finger passionately, erotically. He could feel power in Leon's hand, raw, unbridled, phenominal cosmic power, but regardless of that, Karl's touch was soothing. Leon's body was honey gold in color, very Californian-like. But Karl's fleshtone was pale, almost porcelain white. Karl kissed Leon again, his fingers caressed Karl's pink cheek softly. "I know you are hurting." The green-eyed angel whispered, his hand resting upon Leon's muscular chest. "Tell me why you are hurting, and I'll do anything to ease it." "My life is hell, Karl. I have been alive for 15,000 years, I have witnessed and caused billions of deaths in my lifetime. I had seen many corruption and war, enough to make me sick with illness. I cannot die, the Eternal Sleep will never grace me, bless me from this wretched existence. I am Forever Walking, a product of my power and also its' daunting price. I had witnessed loved ones wither to dust before my eyes and I could do nothing to stop it. I am cursed, Karl. Cursed until the universe can bear me no longer..."   


_"Till the rains fall no more  
Till the nights no longer find us here alone  
Till the rains fall no more  
Till the nights no longer find us here alone"_

  
"You are not cursed, Leon. Not to me. You're everything I ever hoped for in a lover and then some. You make me laugh, you make me smile, before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be human. I never knew there was life other than the military." Karl slid a lock of slate-blue hair from Leon's eyes and smiled. "You make such a miserable military existence less daunting and breaking. Life's a tragedy, but it's also a comedy. Laugh a little, Leon." A smile crept itself on Leon's pouty lips, then they kissed again, tasting each other's sweet lips. They were smiling at each other, the biting cold of the room seemed less so in each other's warmth. "You're so beautiful when you smile, Leon. Don't ever lose it." "You're so beautiful either way." Leon pulled Karl close, kissing him deeply.   
  
  
"Yo, Leon." Karl waved his hand in front of Leon's eyes. "Your meal's here." "Oh. Sorry." Leon smiled sheepishly and cut into the steak with his knife and fork. "I been thinking about something." "Yes, Leon?" Karl looked up, putting a shrimp popper to his lips. "Well, I been thinking about the wedding in whole. I would really be honored if I took the Schubaltz name." "Oh Leon." Karl smiled, then ate the popcorn shrimp. "I would have taken Aethelwulf, but that works." "Are you sure you wanna? The name is a curse." "But... you're not cursed, Leon." "I know." Leon ate the piece of steak and sighed. "It's just that..." "What?" "It's nothing. Lost my train of thought." "Oh." Leon and Karl continued eating, when the bill arrived, Leon took it in his hands. "I'll pay for this." "We have the card." "I know." Leon smiled, winking at Karl. "But it's tradition that the gentleman pays for his date's meal as well." "You truly are that, a gentleman." "I know." The handsome arch-mage grinned, he finished his meal before paying. "Where do we go now?" Karl asked, grabbing his bags and his hat. "Flowers.... all weddings have flowers."   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	5. Rainy Day

  
  
  
  


**Eratos**  
_Part Five: Rainy Day_

  
  
  
  
"Damnit!!!" Leon shouted out loud, almost dropping the flowers in his hand. He sucked on his finger as the bee that stung him fell to the ground. "A-are you okay??" "Yeah, a fucking bee just stung me!" Karl took Leon's hand in his and carefully plucked the stinger out of Leon's skin. For some reason the venom collected on the skin, it hadn't sunk into the skin at all. He looked up at Leon as he muttered swear words from a language Karl didn't understand. Wiping the accumulated venom from Leon's finger, Karl smiled and looked up at the arch-mage. "You're the most powerful being in the universe and you whine when you're stung by a bee." "Hey, now.... no need for that. I'm all grown up." Karl chuckled and wrapped Leon's finger in a bandage, he looked back and saw some beautiful white roses. Walking over, Karl touched the soft pedals with his fingertips. "Those are so pretty. And the dew on them make them even more so." "Please, do not compare the beauty of a rose with your natural elegance. The rose will surely get jealous." Leon smiled while he tucked a flower in Karl's blonde hair and followed the moment with a kiss on the cheek. "Shall we have roses or forget-me-nots?" "I can't decide. Roses are very beautiful. And anyway you look at them, they still mean love." "True." The green-eyed angel lifted the rose from its' bouquet and sniffed it. "It'd look foolish for just roses, how about some black lilies to go with it." "That would be a lovely bouquet indeed." Leon smiled, then kissed Karl's neckline. "Anything for you." "Mmmmmm." Karl tipped his head back, giving Leon better access to the more kissable parts of Karl's neck. "Damn." Leon whispered, looking out the window. "It's raining out." "Oh!" Karl broke from his trance and looked outside, then growled. "The uniform will get ruined, the tailors didn't bag it up." Waving his hands around, Leon smiled. A plastic bag formed over the uniform, protecting it from the elements. "There ya go." "Thank-you." After ordering their flowers and bouquets, Leon and Karl walked out into the rainy streets with each other's arm around the other. The air smelled sweet and fragrant, the capital of the Imperial nation was one of the prettiest places to be during a summer rain. Leon suddenly sneezed, then wiped his nose with a handkerchief. "Catching a cold?" "You know me. Every summer, the Imperial Blue Violets bloom and give me the worst hay fever." Leon sneezed again, almost knocking his hat off. "The hay fever gets worse when the rains hit." "Maybe I should fix you some warm herbal dew tea when we get back from shopping." "That would be wonderful." Karl smiled and rested his head on Leon's shoulder, but they didn't go far when they were suddenly stopped. Four muggers stopped them, aiming guns at them. "Well, lookit the happy gay couple." The lead mugger laughed, still aiming his gun. Five more bandits appeared behind them. "Hand over your cash!" "You dare attack officers of the Imperial court!?" Karl shouted, dropping the white roses and black lilies. "We gotta eat too, ya know." "There's such things called a 'job', dude." Leon looked back at the five bandits. "The pretty boy's a comedian! Everyone laugh!" Leon and Karl stood back to back as the robbers advanced. Leon looked back at Karl as he sized up his opponents. "If these guys are playing for real, they'll not take any prisoners. Watch yourself." "I can take care of myself, Leon. Try not to turn these guys into red paste, k?" "I got ya covered." Leon winked, then dove at the five bandits. Karl grabbed the wrist of a bandit with a knife and flipped him over his shoulder. The bandit horked and held his stomach, dropping the knife. Turning his head to watch the bandits charging, Karl swiftly swung his foot around in a roundhouse kick, smacking one of them in the face. He fell with a thud, but the other one kept running. Karl kept his leg in the air, but bent the knee. He held his hand upward and kick-jabbed the bandit a few times on various parts of his body. The fourth bandit dove behind a car, watching the colonel and his lover clean house. Leon dove under the first bandit's swipe and with two fingers, he pushed himself upward. Using the heel of his boots, Leon kicked upward, making the bandit bite his tongue off. Then leaping to his feet, Leon grabbed the collars of two of the bandits and smacked their heads together. The slender, lanky bandit threw a knife at Leon, but the crafty arch-mage caught it by the blade and then tossed it back. It got the knife-thrower in the eye. The fifth bandit looked at Leon as quintessence flowed from the cut. With a psychotic look in Leon's eye, the arch-mage licked the quintessence up with his tongue. Making a flicking motion, Leon cast a spell, causing the bandit to fall on is ass unconscious. "Is that all of them?" Karl asked, looking around. "One's behind the car." Leon looked back, but was interupted when a gunshot rang out. Karl lerched forward, holding his gut. "KARL!!!!!!" Leon screamed, catching Karl as he fell. "L-leon...." Karl weakily whispered, his chin on Leon's shoulder. Blood began to form in Leon's eyes, his eyes clouded over to white. The bandit with the gun ran off, seeing this happening but was soon mowed over with a telekinetically-flying car. A bus was rounding the corner, Leon took control of it with technomancy and ran it over the bandit. Not satisfied with the results, Leon had the bus run him over 7 more times before he came to his senses. The Major's hand cuffed over Karl's bulletwound, Leon prayed to any god there was to spare Karl's life. With magic, he tried to heal the wound.   
  
  
"Leon??" Karl tried to wake Leon up, quintessence leaked into the puddles forming around them from the rain. After the fight with the thugs and being wrapped in barbed wire for an hour on end, Leon was drained of his powers. Karl's hair was plastered on his face, he pulled Leon close to his body with his arms as tears slowly began to fall. "No, Leon. Don't leave me behind." There was no reply and reinforcements were still so far off. Clutching Leon's black uniform tightly, getting quintessence on his uniform and hands, Karl really started to crack. Leon had no sign of waking up anytime soon, and the puddles were officially blue now. Burying his face in Leon's shoulder, Karl started to weep. "Leon, come back. Don't go! Don't leave me. I love you, come back to me." "Mmmmmm?" There was a soft, kitten-like mew beneath the elegant-yet-soaked colonel. "Karl?" "L-leon??" Karl opened his tearful eyes and looked up, then down at Leon as the Lieutenant's eyes opened. "Leon...!!" "Karl.... don't cry. I'm okay." "First you tell me that it's okay to cry and now you're telling me to not to... make up your mind." "I'm Eternal, I'll be alright." "I know you are." Karl hugged Leon again, this time crying with joy. "Silly." Leon hugged Karl tightly, smiling with a thin trail of quintessence gently dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "Karl... I.... I heard your words. I love... I love you too." Leon whispered, then kissed Karl's ear delicately. "I will never abandon you." Their arms were around each other tightly, in loving embrace. Finally the sound of zoids tromping in the area were heard, Marcus's voice spoke from the Molga. "Major Schubaltz! Lieutenant Aethelwulf! Are you here?" "We been found." "We sure have." They both got up, putting themselves in the spotlight.   
  
  
"Don't leave me, Karl... don't die. I don't want to walk this planet alone." Leon sobbed, blood tears falling down Leon's honeydew cheeks. "Don't die, Karl. I need you, I need you more than ever." He pulled Karl close, the bulletwound was healed up but Leon was unsure if Karl survived. His body was so still, so eerie... He cried on Karl's shoulder, his arms still around him tightly. A crowd was starting to form around them and the bandit who was the victim of magical overkill. It seemed like all time had stopped... when a soft, weak mew escaped Karl's lips. Leon opened his eyes when he heard the colonel's soft voice call to him. "L-leon...?" "Karl.... Karl!! Gods, Karl! Don't scare me like that again!" "Leon." Karl hugged Leon close, the rain continued to fall gently on them.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	6. Song of the Wolf

  
  
  


**Eratos**  
_Part Six: Song of the Wolf_

  
  
  
Author's Note: _This piece was inspired by David Arkenstone's "Cry of the Wolf"_   
  
  
  
The moons were full, it had finally cleared up the sky. With all the items and planners and such settled down and everything finally prepared, it was time to relax. Something nice and fulfilling was cooking on the stove, a bottle of champagne was in a casp of ice. The table was set and there was an elegant ring box on the counter. Karl was out of uniform, he was dressed in a white button-up shirt and black pants. His shirt was half-buttoned, revealing a pristene neckline and a beautiful male chest. He waited indulgingly for his fiancée to exit the bedroom. To Karl's surprise, the sound of wolves howling in the background were heard. It alerted him greatly, he turned toward the direction of the window. The wolves howled again, an ominous tune to their dirge to the moons. Stepping closer to the wall, Karl was soon shaken when a loud howl was heard above his head. He twisted around to the door as the howls got louder. The howls stopped, the door opened and Leon stepped into the hallway. He was wearing a black turtleneck and black pants. His hair was slicked back entirely and his glasses were cutely resting on his nose. "Karl-darling. What is wrong?" He pulled Karl in his arms, seeing how spooked he was. "I heard wolves... and then one loud out above us." "Do not fear, they are only wishing us well." "W-wishing us well??" Karl was shocked at what he heard, but Leon's soothing kiss eased his troubled mind. They kissed deeply, their arms firmly around each other. Leon and Karl departed from their embrace slowly, Karl sticking his tongue back in his mouth. Their gaze was soft, loving, and endearing, their touch was featherlike and tender. Leon pulled the chair out, allowing Karl to sit down at the candlelit table. Pulling a box from his pocket, Leon opened it up to reveal a beautiful necklace. On the necklace was a emerald pendant in the shape of Leon's amethyst Mage's Cross. He slipped it delicately on Karl's pristene neck, hooking it together. "The emerald brings out your eyes." Leon whispered before kissing Karl's neck. "It's lovely." Karl's fingers stroked the smooth gemstones on the necklace, a smile on his lips. "You're lovely." Leon kissed the corner of his lips and held him close in his arms. They kissed again before the oven beeped to know the food was ready. The arch-mage poured the noodles in a strainer, then poured them back into the pot. Karl poured the champagne in the glasses and watched Leon stirring the sauce. The arch-mage churned some spice into the suace and stirred some more. Then dishing out the spaghetti and the sauce, he sat down at the table. They gave each other a toast, smiling. "This smells so good." Karl smiled, twirling the noodles with the fork. "I must give your Earth knowledge credit, I hadn't eaten anything this delightful." "I love to cook." Leon smiled and ate some of his food. "I am glad that the people of Zi can handle Earth food. Earthians can't handle Malfaesian cooking, it makes them sick with diarhea." "Ouch." Karl ate some more noodles and sipped his champagne. "Have you tried feeding any of us some of that Malfaesian cooking?" "Kinda afraid to. Dunno what it'll do. Malfaes herbs and spices are very... I mean... VERY strong. The weakest Malfaesian herb is called Yupine, it's so strong that it was considered a poison on Earth and it was given the name Curere." "I see." Karl listened with intrigue. "What was Yupine originally used for in Malfaes?" "It was a garnishing herb, used a lot by the royalty." Leon twirled noodles onto the fork. "Malfaesians however, would consider Earth food very bland, even the strongest Earth's got to offer." "Wow. What do you think of Zi food?" "Kinda stronger than Earth's food, but it doesn't give a bitter taste in my mouth. It's kinda light like that, I'd say better than Earth's food in all respects. But Zi lacks the variety of choices." "Well, Zi also lacks some of the animals Earth had. I admit, I was confused when you mentioned to me something called a pig." Karl ate another forkfull of spaghetti. "Pigs... yeah, I remember that story." Leon smiled and continued eating. There was a few more minutes of blissful silence, there was the occassion wanting stare.   
  
  
"I can't remember the last time I had a meal this good." Leon smiled at Karl as the Imperial Major cleared the table. "My cooking is not that great." Karl smiled as he placed the plates in the sink. "I protest, Karl. It is so good. I can't really complain too much. I hadn't really cooked in a long time. I don't know if I'm good anymore." "Don't be so hard on yourself, Leon." Karl laughed as Leon stepped beside him. They both stuck their hands under the sudsy water and washed the dishes. "I'd love for you to cook a meal for us one day." "Are you sure?" Leon looked over at his green-eyed friend. "I don't want to make you sick or anything." "No, not at all, Leon. I have you by my side, I have nothing to fear, right?" "True. Never considered that." Leon looked away, sheepishly. "I don't really know how to really thank you for all you've done for me." Karl spoke in almost a hushed tone, his eyelids half-open but his eyes still sparkled like gems. "Karl..." Leon spoke almost just as softly, his hand rose from the water to stroke his cheek. "I will do anything for you and ask for nothing in return except your love." "Still, I want to pay you back for everything, you made me feel truly alive." There wasn't anymore need for words, their lips touched softly. Leon's gaze melted the rest of the ice around Karl's heart. "Don't worry about it, Karl. I enjoy your company, that is truly all I ever need. Everything else, I can supply myself." "Except this..." Karl unbuttoned Leon's shirt, kissing Leon's neck. He peeled Leon's shirt away from Leon's muscular body, the arch-mage responded by unbuttoning Karl's shirt in return. Sitting Karl up on the counter by the sink, Leon kissed his neck five times, savoring each flavor. "Leon..." His fingers slid in through Leon's soft slate-blue hair. "...I don't... I don't want this moment to end..." "Neither do I..." Leon got on the counter with Karl, lying him down flat on his back. He pulled Karl's arms over his head and kissed his neck again. Slowly making his way down Karl's body, Leon's lips touched the warm, passion-heated skin each time he leaned down. Unbuttoning Karl's pants, the arch-mage looked into his lime-hued eyes. "I want this... I want you." "Then be my guest. Take me." "I planned on it." For the rest of that day, there was sex on the kitchen counter.   
  
  
"Where will the honeymoon be?" Karl asked, resting against Leon's body as they lied in bed. They were nude, only their legs were covered with the blankets. The effeminate colonel's head rested against Leon's broad shoulder, his hand stroking Leon's chest affectionately. "Someplace nice and warm." Leon muttered, staring at the ceiling. "Why? Where were you hoping?" He looked at Karl inquisitively. "Oh, I was thinking the city by Mount Iselina." "Oh that one." Leon smiled, then rubbed his hand up and down Karl's back. "I see what you're saying, that town is beautiful." "Nice and peaceful and has a lovely view and the food is exquisite." "I agree." They kissed deeply, but was soon interupted by the howling of wolves. "Your friends are calling again." Karl chuckled, he kissed Leon again. "I hear." The wolves howled again, the two lied there in bed, listening to their song. "Only 3 more days..." Leon muttered to Karl, feeling his lover fall asleep in his arms. "Yes, only 3 more days and you'll be a Schubaltz." A smile found itself on Leon's lips again, then they both closed their eyes to sleep.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	7. Black Lilies and White Roses

  
  
  
  


**Eratos**  
_Part Seven: Black Lilies and White Roses_

  
  
  
  
"Can't believe that Colonel Schubaltz is getting married." Van Flyheight entered the cathedral in a dress uniform, beside him in a peach gown was Fiona. Zeke tromped behind them, wearing a larger-than-life bowtie. "I always knew there was something going up between him and his new second-in-command." "It is exciting, right, Van?" Fiona smiled, hugging his arm tightly. "Everyone deserves to be happy." "Yeah, true. But.... I dunno... something about Leon just kinda... Well...." "But Van, you do remember that Mr. Aethelwulf has saved your life twice during the Death Saurer fight." "True." Van sighed, then signed the guestbook, he handed Zeke the pen. Zeke wrote some scribbles and growled playfully, then frantically adjusted his tie. Fiona signed the guestbook under Van's name and smiled, setting the pen down. They walked into the altar room to sit down. Irvine and Moonbay were next, Moonbay turned to adjust Irvine's tie. "I look like a penguin." Irvine groaned, then allowed Moonbay to comb his hair back. "You look handsome, Irvine. Don't sweat it." "I do?" "Yes." She laughed, but they were joined by Fiona as she left for the bathroom. "Hey, Fiona." "Hello, Irvine. Moonbay." Fiona smiled, the girls wandered to the bathroom. "Tell Van we'll be right back." "Girls..." Irvine groaned, then tore the bowtie off. The last to enter was Thomas dressed in his Imperial uniform and next to him in a beautiful red gown was Nancy. Nancy powdered her nose, almost covering the small blue mark under her right eye. "This is it. I'll be getting a brother-in-law." "You sure are, cowboy." Nancy smiled, applying her lipstick. "I'm proud of your big brother and his new beau." Thomas signed the guestbook, then adjusted his pins. Nancy signed also, she gave Thomas a kiss to the nose and smiled. "I'll take my seat. I'm sure as your brother's Best Man, you'd like to spend some brotherly time together." "See you at the reception." Thomas smiled then kissed her cheek. "So long, cowboy." Nancy winked and entered the room, sitting down next to her younger brother and O'Connell. Hermann looked at her and grinned. "I could smell you a mile away. Took another perfume bath, Nanc?" "Puh-lease... gotta look nice for my squeeze's brother's wedding." "You look nice either way." O'Connell smiled at her, getting a smile in return. "Like my little DiBison pilot, a man with manners. Why can't my little brother be as courtious as his flame?" "Hey..." Hermann looked at her, flustered. Thomas knocked on the door to Karl's dressing room, then opened the door to enter. Karl was getting dressed in his ceremonial uniform, there was a small bouquet of white roses and black lilies on the vanity, tied together in a lavender ribbon. The lovely colonel turned to face Thomas, there was no mystery of his true happiness. "Hey." Thomas stepped inside the room, smiling. "Look at you, finally tying the knot. I always knew that you'd be the first to marry. I am so proud of you, Karl." "Thank-you, Thomas." Karl slipped his arms around Thomas, tearful. The younger Schubaltz wrapped his arms around Karl tightly, also tearful. "My big brother's finally getting married. I dunno how to handle having a 15,000-year-old brother-in-law." Thomas laughed, but still tearful. Karl laughed also, but it was half-hearted and tearful at best. Thomas wiped the tears from Karl's cheeks and then wiped his own. "Well, I'll go congratulate the lucky groom." "Alright, Thomas." Exitting the room, the lieutenant wiped more tears from his eyes and headed across the hallway to talk to Leon. Sitting in the sunlight, meditating, Leon's concentration was deeper than ever. Many things flooded his mind right now, even more so during this happy occassion.   
  
  
"Gravity cannon armed, sir." The female assistant spoke, looking at the panels. "Ready..." Karl put his hand on the firing mechanism. "Aiming..." "130.997 to the left.... 334.761 higher.... ready, sir." "FIRE!" Hermann commanded over the loud speaker. Karl fired the gravity cannon, the Death Stinger met its' end. The Blade Liger, the Lightning Saix and the DiBison were escaping the shockwave. From the ashes, the Death Stinger's tail fired at the DiBison, knocking Thomas out of the game. Van and Irvine turned around, watching the shockwave creep up on the DiBison. "THOMAS!!!! THOMAS!!!!!" Karl opened his eyes to see the shockwave approaching on Thomas, terror paled his already procelain features. Leon ran out of the Ultrasaurer and casted a spell to get him to the DiBison immediately. When he appeared on top of the iron bull, the shockwave was too close to cast a teleportation spell. Instead, summoning all he could, Leon chanted: "Mighty Aegis, strong and noble. Summon me a shield to protect us from the void that ensues!" A circle of runes appeared around the DiBison right as the shockwave consumed them. Leon screamed in agony as the shockwave blasted him off the DiBison. Landing on the rocks with a LOUD, bone-crunching THUD, Leon's broken body rolled in the ground for a few minutes. The DiBison however was safe from harm, the runes were still around it, protecting it. Van and Irvine rushed to Thomas's side when the shockwave ended, but they saw the quintessense skid leading to Leon's battered body. "Major Aethelwulf!!!" Leon slowly and painfully stagged up, his arms fell loosely against his battered torso. His uniform was stained and saturated with quintessence and his hair was a mess. With bones in his arm cracking and grinding together as he raised it, the handsome arch-mage gave Van and Irvine a thumb's up and a bloody smile. "Leon.... you idiot..." Karl sat in the seat of the gravity cannon, shaken to tears. "T-thank-you for saving Thomas.... but don't put yourself in harm's way. I love you too much."   
  
  
"Leon?" Thomas opened the door and crept in the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey..." Snapping out of his meditation, the Imperial bishounen stood up to face his soon-to-be brother-in-law. He smiled almost sadly, but also very enthralled. "Hello, Thomas." "I know that there's a few things we don't agree on. But I just want to tell you... take care of him." Thomas leaned against the door, looking Leon in the eyes. "I never seen my brother this happy, this content except when he's with you." "Awww... Thomas. I..." "You deserve Karl, I was always blind to that until recently, before the proposal. You give out hope and happiness like it was candy from your pocket. I never seen Karl so amored over anyone, but I know that the love is true. Karl doesn't believe in one-night-stands." "Neither do I. But thank-you... for having faith in me." Leon smiled, finishing pinning his badges on, then patting Thomas on the shoulder. "I will do anything in my power to make Karl happy. If a frown is ever on his face, I will climb Mt. Erebus to make that frown turn into a smile again." "I know you will, Leon. I know you will."   
  
  
The priest of the wedding was none other than Emperor Rudolph himself. Stepping out into the aisle in a black version of his Imperial Major outfit complete with badges of nobility and rank and honor, was Leon. There was a white rose pinned on his uniform, his long slate-blue hair was in a baid. The braid was tied together by a royal blue ribbon tied in a bow. Leon's monocle was gold, not gold-plated and the glass was crystal, not glass. The Best Man behind him was a young Cadet under his care, but also one of his most loyal. Leon's best man was a girl, a nice looking young lady with short, spiky black hair, Oriental eyes and olive skin. She held the pillow with the ring on it, and she was also wearing a white rose on her uniform. The music began and from the back, Karl stepped into the aisle. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black lily instead of a white rose. His bouquet were of white roses and black lilies, tied together by a lavender bow. Walking up to Leon, Karl smiled at his groom, then they put their hands together. "The rings." Rudolph smiled at the Oriental girl and Thomas, they handed Leon and Karl the rings, smiling. Sliding the ring on Karl's finger, Leon spoke in a deep, amorous voice. "I promise to you to be faithful, loyal, loving, and compassionate. I will fight the wind for you, I will walk in the fire for you. I promise the world to you, and all I ask is for you to be by my side until I die." Karl let out a small, flattered chuckle, but slid the ring on Leon's finger. "I promise to you to be faithrul, loyal, loving and compassionate. I will fight the wind for you, I will walk in the fire for you. I promise the world to you and all I ask is for you to be by my side until I die." Leon leaned forward, their gaze met and held fast. "You are my lover, my best friend, my brother, my husband and my confidant and I wouldn't have it any other way." "I have faith in you." Karl responded softly, but the whole cathedral heard. "I always have, I always will." Rudolph cleared his throat and smiled, clasping his hands together. "I now pronounce you by the Great Guylos Empire and the Imperial Royal Court, true lovers for life. You may now kiss the bride.... let's see that kiss." Leon and Karl kissed deeply, getting the cathedral to kiss and clap. Zeke's loud hurrays were heard the loudest, his metallic body clanged against the wooden pews. Leon and Karl rushed out of the cathedral, and into Leon's König Wolf. The well-wishers gathered to watch the König Wolf take off at good speed. Thomas smiled and wrapped his arm around Nancy, then stretched. "Ahh, Leon Nygel Schubaltz... that does kinda sound nice." "Yes, it sure does, sugah." Nancy smiled, her arm around Thomas. Moonbay wiped a tear away, and turned to Irvine, seeing the bowtie was gone. "Irvine! Where's your tie!?" "Uhm... but I look like a dork with it on, Moonbay!" "ERGH!!!" "Wonder where they're going for their honeymoon." The Oriental cadet asked, then looked at Hermann. "Dunno, Jinx." Hermann smiled, patting her on the head. "I'm sure your Major will send a postcard." "Hey!" Jinx shouted playfully, then play-punched Hermann in the ribs. "Wherever it is, I'm sure one thing's going to be consistant." Thomas grinned slyly, looking at everyone. "The sex'll probably be even more wild now."   
  
  
  


**-Continued?-**

  
  
Author's note: _Shall I write a honeymoon lemon chapter? Or shant I?_


	8. Spellbound Honeymoon

  
  
  
  


**Eratos**  
_Conclusion: Spellbound Honeymoon_

  
  
  
Author's Note: The sparkling conclusion to Eratos shall end in a lemon. Hot, fresh, wild and just the way you like it ^__~ **--Colonel Karl L. Schubaltz**   
  
  
  
The luxurious hotel in the middle of a tropical resort was what the Exemplar ordered. The König Wolf tromped up and knelt to let Leon and Karl out. The happy Newlyweds looked up at the hotel and Karl whistled. But before he knew what hit him, the slick Leon hoisted him over his shoulder. Walking inside, Karl's giggling and playful kicking around got everyone's attention. Leon stopped at the desk and grinned nonchalantly at the host. "Your finest penthouse honeymoon suite perferably a room with a view, two bottles of your finest champagne, a bowl of strawberries, your most elegant and lacy chocolates in mass quantities, some delicious and edible massage oils preferably raspberry or cherry, your finest steak dinners with all the peotatoes and helpings and no fucking interuptions... STAT." "Yes, sir. Do you have any luggage that needs to be carried upstairs with you courtesy of our busboys?" "I got my luggage right here." Leon playfully smacked Karl's butt, getting a playful yelp and some giggling. "Actually there's some bags in the König Wolf, careful, she bites." "She, sir?" "Don't you know? All zoids are like cars.... they're all girls." Leon winked and took the key, then headed for the elevator. "This is the normal crowd." The host moaned, rubbing one temple.   
"When are you gonna put me down, Leon?" Karl laughed, his hands gripping the fabric of Leon's dress uniform. "When we get to the room, Karl." Leon smirked then patted Karl on the ass again. "Will you cut that out? You'll bloody me up before we consumate the marriage!" Karl joked, then kicked one leg back a ways. "Ah, dun worry, love. Just making it all nice and firm for the big moment. But you didn't need my assistance there." The elevator stopped, allowing Leon to carry Karl to the bedroom door. Telekinetically using the key to unlock the door, Leon looked back to see the elevator doors closed. When he opened them, Leon's jaw nearly dropped. "Wow... now THAT's impressive." Walking in, they saw that the bedroom suite was really luxurious, with a nice homey tropical feel to it. The room had a gorgeous view of the beach, walked over to the canopy bed and tossed Karl onto it. Karl's hat flew off and onto the floor, the crafty arch-mage crawled on top of him and they kissed deeply. "I missed this." Leon took off his uniform hat and tossed it aside, then kissed Karl again. "Leon Nygel Schubaltz." Karl's arms slid possessively around Leon's neck, their lips kissed again and again. Leon's fingers began the daunting task of taking off Karl's uniform while they kissed. Karl took on the task of removing Leon's uniform, they kissed again and again. Leon moved downward to Karl's neck, savoring the taste of Karl's pale skin. The buttons of the undershirt were easier than the uniform itself, Leon left it hanging open as he took off his own undershirt. "What position do you want, love?" Leon asked, his fingers stroking Karl's wheat gold hair. "I don't care, Leon. Do me either way." "Now you're talking." The Imperial arch-mage grinned, then kissed Karl's neck under his chin. Karl arched his back upward, tipping his head back all the way, Leon's kisses were like pure, lacy chocolate and sugar. Tossing Karl's baggy uniform pants aside, Leon allowed Karl to remove his pants as the green-eyed angel kissed Leon's tight, firm abdomen. Pulling down Leon's pants, Karl was enthralled by the erection it was covering for. Taking it in his hand, the effeminate colonel began to lick on it and suck on it erotically, moaning to the taste of it. "Oh, Karl... oh yes... Hmmmmmmmmnnnnnn." Leon's fingers meshed through the soft, feathery locks of Karl's golden hair. His husband continued to lick and suck, giving Leon one hell of a blowjob. With semen dribbling from the corners of Karl's pink lips, he slid his body all the way up Leon's manly, tan body and kissed him deeply. Leon kissed Karl, licking up the semen from around Karl's lips. Pulling him close to his body, Leon whispered so sweetly, so lovingly. "Let me know if this hurts." Clasping Karl's firm butt in both hands, Leon slid his husband on his erection, causing Karl to jump back with his eyes wide open. "L-l-leon!!!!" Karl leaned forward, his hands on Leon's shoulders, tears came to his beautiful green eyes. "Y-yess!!!!!" At first the entry was painful, but the pain eased before the first set of rocking and thrusting began. Karl let out a breath before holding in the rest, his hands grasped Leon's shoulders tightly. Leon took a hold of Karl's waist and rocked him up and down his erect penis while his head hit the headboard. "K-karl!!!" Leon huffed, his eyes closed tightly, his hair out of the braid and all over the pillow under him. "Baby...!!" Stars danced in Karl's emerald eyes, his mouth wide open hoping to take in more air. Only to be interupted with moans and gasps of pure erotic pleasure and the sound of Leon's name called in the hottest passion. Leon went faster on the rocking, making Karl arch his back all the way. A thin layer of sweat glistened on their bodies, the cool sea air cooled their heated skin. Karl's hands slid on Leon's muscular pectorals, his hair on either side of his face sticking because of the sweat. "Yes!!! Yes!!! Leon!!!!" Leon's penis was hitting Karl's g-spot just right, and at the innermost heightened wave of ecstasy, Karl released his seed all over Leon's stomach. Huffing with breathlessness and covered in sweat, Karl pulled himself off and took a towel to wipe the semen from Leon's stomach. Leon grabbed Karl's wrist and pulled him down on the bed, kissing again and again.   
  
Karl was the only one awake when the moons hit their hotel room and onto the bed. He stroked Leon's hair and back affectionately, watching the arch-mage sleep so soundly. //This is the first time I ever seen him sleep this peacefully. Leon usually never gets a good night's sleep, not with all the dreams he has. At most he gets about 5 hours.// Tenderly kissing Leon's cheek, Karl smiled and stood up out of the bed to take a shower. //Sleep, my handsome Leon. You deserve it.// The bathroom light wasn't turned on until he closed the bathroom door. Leon shifted in his sleep and snuggled under the satin sheet, but in the long run, the sheet ended up covering just Leon's legs. Karl emerged from the shower sometime later and crawled back into bed, he snuggled up next to Leon and closed his eyes, letting the sleep take him away.   
  
  


**-END-**


End file.
